


Writing My Worries Away

by lilypond8



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Crack, F/M, Literal Crack, M/M, Multi, No Plot/Plotless, Pure Crack, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 05:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14687034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilypond8/pseuds/lilypond8
Summary: Writing fan-fiction in school is a horrible idea.





	Writing My Worries Away

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone got a date to Monster Prom but me. Everyone. I'm salty

_“We mustn’t!” Lian protested. The candles that burned down to their wicks dimly lit the scene. Lian was at the door, her hand on the nob. She needed to leave, that much was certain. But those clawed fingers...those clawed fingers that had done so many sensual and romantic things to and for here had her anchored to the floor._  
  
_“I love you,” he said. Lian’s eyes were red with tears, and she knew that if she looked him in the eye tonight, she would never be able to leave his scaly embrace._  
  
_Those same claws forced her to turn with a desperation she’d only seen in him once before. When his first wife died, leaving him with nothing and no one._  
  
_With a pleading look in his eye he says “You love me.” And she does. Lian love’s him with every cell in her body, every part of her body aches for him._  
  
_She’s about to give into to her temptation when the door at her back suddenly flies if it’s hinges, knocking Lian to the floor._  
  
_“We’re a happy family? I’d thought you’d’ve gotten a better pick up line in the years since.” Says a female voice._  
  
_“Erika! It’s not what you think!” Barney says with fear seeping into his voice. Erika! Lian recognizes that name, Barney’s first wife!?!_  
  
_“I won’t hesitate bitch!” And she doesn’t. Bullets fly from Erika’s machine gun and into Barney’s squishy purple form, but he dissipates into a miasma and leaves through the bullet holes in the wall. It’s all to much for Lian, and she passes out._  
  
_When she comes too, Erika is bandaging her wounds. “Your ok in the head, right?” Lian shakes her head no. “Good, get up. We have to go.”_  
  
_“Why?” Lian asks._  
  
_“We’re stuck in Jurassic date night. All these dinosaurs want us to woo, fuck, and then eat us. I’m pretty sure that’s cause for alarm.” Erika said coldly._  
  
_“If he didn’t love you, then why did he marry you then!” Lian was distraught, she couldn’t believe that Barney could do such a horrid thing. He wouldn’t betray her trust like that._  
  
_But Erika only pointed the the fancy ‘T’ on the wall. “He’s catholic.” She said with tears in her eyes._  
  
_Lian shrank back with a gasp! “Say it isn’t so!” She demanded, but evidence was all around them. The T’s on the walls turn into crosses. The holy water lube on the nightstand. The dinners made of only communion wafers- it all makes sense!_  
  
_“But I loved him...” Lian said, looking down at her 17th century Victorian dress. Barney said it was his first wife’s, but maybe that was a lie as well._  
  
_She almost doesn’t catch the seasoned Dino hunter sigh under her breath “...so did I...once upon a time.”_  
  
_The two were then interrupted by a multitude of Raptors! They clawed at the walls of the old shed, trying desperately to get in them drawers with flowers and heart shaped candies, then-_   
  
“What are you doing?” The notebook was plucked from Oz’s hands with stupid ease. Liam skimmed the pages. “Writing more Dragon Heat fanfic fanfiction are you? How deliciously meta.”   
  
“Haha, noooo. Of course it’s not that...cantIhaveitbacknow?” But Vicky was there (of course she was, when is she ever not) and had wrapped an arm around Liam’s waist from behind effectively freezing the poor vampire with a blush. The two joined forces in ignoring Oz, and he lost 2 boldness and 1 smarts because obviously if you don’t want people to know something, don’t bring it to school.   
  
“Oh hey, are these your OC’s?” Vicky said nonchalantly, reading over her boyfriend's shoulder. “This Erika one is really cool...but dragon heat isn’t about dinosaurs is it?”   
  
“I would like my notebook back please if it’s all the same to you.” Oz said despite knowing that he’ll probably never get it back.   
  
And he didn’t because as soon as he book was almost in his hands, Polly just HADDD to float by, accompanied by Miranda of all people.   
  
“DID SOMEBODY SAY DRAGON HEAT?!?, a fellow dracopille would obviously be more forthcoming with their kinks, let me see!” Note how her last sentence ended suspiciously without a question mark because she was not asking. She took the notebook from Vicky, and skimmed the pages, with Miranda in tow. “Hey...this isn’t dragon heat!” Polly frowned.   
  
But Miranda had stars in her eyes as shiny as her scales. “But this Lian character is so romantic! To just give your mind- and body- to a dinosaur you just met! Ohhh! I must have daddy get me one of those large reptiles!”   
  
“Please just...give it back.” Oz was talking to no one because no one was listening. He loses 2 charm because you can’t be charming if you don’t exist to your fellow classmates.   
  
Just then the couch caught fine. Never mind, it’s just Daemon and Brian. “Sup bitches,” Daemon said, clearly not giving a fuck. Brian just yawns and hugs demon boy tighter.   
  
“We were just reading not-Dragon Heat!” Polly informs.   
  
“It’s so romantic...” Miranda sighs.   
  
“Oz wrote it.” Vicky says, before macking on Liam some more. Get a room guys jeez.   
  
“It’s actually horrible,” Oz says, hoping that it will get rid of all the intrigue his notebook somehow holds.   
  
“Cool! Give it here so I can torch it!”   
Oz loses -1 year off his life as Polly lines up her shot.   
  
“Catch!” She yells.   
  
But Brian catches it instead. He flips through it, and starts laughing. Hysterically laughing. He’d probably be in tears if if he weren’t dead, but you know what he IS in? Stitches.   
  
Oz is in aw of the narrator’s sick pun and high fives them, gaining +2 fun because hell yea!   
  
“What are you so happy about.” Daemon glares at Brian.   
  
“It’s just-“ Brian’s having a little trouble talking between hysterical giggles “,this Lian girl is a lot like you.”   
  
“What! Gimme that.” He snatches the manuscript with demon like dexterity, and reads intently. Somehow his skin gets even more red that Brian thought possible. “I wouldn’t...nipple clamps? Powered by a...toaster?” He’s getting pretty into it when Scott barrels into the room, and knocks over the flaming couch.   
  
Brian and Daemon get sent flying, but that’s not what Oz is worried about. He runs to the smoking upholstery, grabbing papers out the the air. The shadow at his left shoulder catches the last one, and he thinks he’s safe, before Scott hip checks him into the nearest wall.   
  
This really isn’t his day.   
  
When he comes too, Scott’s giving Vera a confused look, as Vera skims the paper.   
  
“Vera? If I did what you want, why do I have to pay you?”   
  
“Because your doing what I want.” Vera didn’t even look up.   
  
“Oh. Ok!” God Scott was so stupid. It's so endearing.   
  
Vera peered at the manuscript suspiciously, along with her snakes. One by one they all turn pink and hid in a python ball at the top of her head. Even she gets a little flustered at the end then.   
  
“This is...actually a pretty good. Erika fucking Barney out of sympathy was kinda grating at first, but the way you made her fall for the raptor who keeps visiting her in the gardens? Classic. I always loved some good, scaly Infidelity.” All her snakes nod in a unison tangle. “This fanfic of a fanfic might just become cannon. Since you’ve already changed the names we could send this to my publisher and make-”   
  
Before she can even blink. Scott takes the notebook, and eats it. Just bites it in half. “I love fans! You can’t have sports without fans, GOOOOO TEAM!” He shouts, oblivious to the months of work he just obliterated in one second. Oz losses 2 creativity, for the drama of it all.   
  
Everyone groans, and starts to leave. Daemon and Brian teleport in another fiery eruption. Vera grabs Polly and takes to away, mumbling something about finding something else to invest in. Polly tosses some home made cocaine Oz’s way -possibly as a apology but more likely to test whether or not it’s deadly- and leaves with Vera. Miranda is already on her way back to her kingdom, her father has already set up three dinosaurs for her betrothal. Nice! Liam and Vicky are still here, but they are doing things so hot and sensual that not even the narrator can describe, so let’s pretend they aren’t here anyways (just know there’s a lot of biting involved, and it’s not the vampire doing it).   
  
All that’s left (if you ignore the humping) is Scott and Oz.   
  
“I liked your book Oz.” Scott says, oddly shy. “It tastes better than the text books. Not too chewy.” He’s offering a hand, which Oz gratefully accepts.   
  
“Thanks...” well at least someone liked his fanfic. “Wanna go snort this coke?”   
  
“Sure!” Scott says producing a actual coke-a-cola  from nowhere and sucking it up his nose with the straw.   
    
“God you're so...great.” Oz says with a smile on his non-existent lips.   
  
“Thanks bro!” Scott says, and give Oz the customary sports ass-slap. There’s a bright red mark on his ass for the rest of the day, but it was worth it. He gains plus 2 charm, and one really weird friend.

**Author's Note:**

> based off a true story that happened in middle school. Just a lesson, don't take anything to school unless your ok with people taking your stuff and reading it to the whole class like some kind of medieval town crier.


End file.
